Story:Star Trek: Archer (fan film)/Over the Horizon/Act Two
ACT TWO FADE IN EXT-SPACE The Archer is fighting the Dominion Heavy Cruiser. INT-MAIN ENGINEERING Things are going bang all over the place. LTCMDR. WILLIAMS:(To com) We're getting hammered down here! INT-ARCHER MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) LT. MASON: Shields down to seventy-five percent, damage to secondary power couplings! Another huge jolt. CAPT. TAYLOR: (To Carlson) Ensign get us out of here! Ensign Carlson inputs commands into the helm. ENS. CARLSON: Trying Captain. Another huge jolt. ENS. SITO: (Off her console) Captain sensors are picking up a nebula cloud off our starboard bow. Martin chimes in. CMDR. MARTIN: Its the same as the one that the Enterprise-D used to hide form the Borg in 2366. Another jolt rocks the ship. CAPT. TAYLOR: (To Carlson) Ensign set a course and engage at full impulse. CUT TO: EXT-SPACE The Archer speeds towards the nebula as the Dominion Heavy Cruiser follows it firing at the Intrepid-Class. INT-ARCHER MARTIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) LT. MASON: (Off his console) Shields are at seven percent, (beat) their buckling! Then the shaking stopped as everyone is shocked by this. ENS. SITO (Smiles) : They've stopped firing at us. Taylor leans back in her Captain's Chair. CAPT. TAYLOR (Sighs): Thank god, (to Carlson) full stop Ensign we'll stay here for now. Ensign Carlson inputs commands into the helm console as the power hums down. ENS. CARLSON: (off her console) Answering all stop Captain. EXT-SPACE The Archer goes to full stop. INT-CAPTAIN'S READY ROOM Captain Taylor looks at the monitor. ADM. MARTIN (on monitor): We've sent a fleet of Klingon warships, to your position but they won't be there for more then ten days. Taylor leans back in the chair. CAPT. TAYLOR (Sighs): Thanks sir let Captain Johnson know that we'll be a bit late. ADM. MARTIN (On Monitor): I will. CAPT. TAYLOR: Archer out. The transmission ends as Captain Taylor leans back in her chair. INT-ARCHER MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Commander Martin is sitting in the Captain's Chair, as Mason chimed in. LT. MASON: (off his console) Sir our shields are almost fully restored to full power, (beat) there's just this nagging power issue. Martin thinks for a minute. CMDR. MARTIN: Mister Laforge did say the regen shields are brand new. Then a huge jolt rocks the ship hard. CMDR. MARTIN: Report what the hell was that? Lieutenant Mason looks at his console read out. LT. MASON: Some sort of a depth charge, (beat) that one was five hundred meters off our port bow. Taylor walks out of her ready room. CAPT. TAYLOR: (To Martin) report Commander? CMDR. MARTIN: The Dominion have launched depth charges their looking for us. Then sensors beep. ENS. SITO: GRAB AHOLD OF SOMETHING! CUT TO: EXT-SPACE Two charges rock it to the Archer and exploded as two waves hit the shields making them flicker. INT-ARCHER MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) A huge shower of sparks erupt from the ceiling as coolant vents from the ceiling as well. ENS. SITO: (Off her console) Hull breaches, decks five, six, seven! Captain Taylor sits in the Captain's Chair. CAPT. TAYLOR: Ensign take us out of the nebula, (beat) when we're clear take us to warp nine. ENS. CARLSON: Aye, Captain. EXT-SPACE The Archer clears the nebula and leaps into warp speed. INT-ARCHER MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) ENS. CARLSON: The heavy cruiser is following us! Camera closes up on Taylor. CUT TO EXT-SPACE The Archer is at warp with the Dominion Heavy Cruiser is following behind. (End of Act Two, fade out)